


Drabble: "The Root Of Kirk's Fear"

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Pre-TOS, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Childhood Memories, Other, Pre-TOS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk's deepest fear, explained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: "The Root Of Kirk's Fear"

Pre-TOS drabble "The Root Of Kirk's Fear" [G] (K, 1/1)

Title: "The Root Of Kirk's Fear"   
Author: Laura Goodwin   
Series: Pre-TOS   
Part: 1/  
Rating: [G]   
Codes: K  
Summary: A scene from Jim Kirk's infancy

================================

 

George Samuel Kirk, a responsible big brother, wanted to join some boys in a game of football. He told little Jimmy to wait nearby and watch the game, and Jimmy agreed, but we all know what a toddler's promise is worth.

Jimmy, an inquisitive and active tot, decided to explore a nearby sewer grate, with startling results. Jimmy's wails from beneath the street attracted the boys, then some concerned adults, and finally some rescue workers.

George got the lecture of his life. From that day, he would often darkly warn little Jim:

"Don't go off alone or you're DEAD. Understand?"


End file.
